


To the Victor

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [37]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Ben Solo, M/M, Pilot Poe Dameron, Top Poe Dameron, here there be smut, pilot ben solo, pilot races
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben and Poe have a pilot’s race.





	To the Victor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who’s been having a tough time. I hope you like it!

It started out as an innocuous comment from one of Poe’s squad. 

“You’re amazing, Commander,” that squadmate in question said. “I bet you’re the best pilot in the galaxy.”

Poe grinned. “Not the best in the galaxy,” he said. “I mean, I don’t want my head to get too big.”

”Like it might start to?” Jess teased, and the others laughed. Ben, meanwhile, grinned. He couldn’t help but feel at ease among Black Squadron, among the others, just listening to their camaraderie and carefreeness. Poe seemed to attract that so easily. Ben could only hope that when he was a leader, he could attract that same camaraderie and ease. 

“I could give it a shot, y’know,” Ben said. “Piloting. I could race you.”

Poe’s grin, in that moment, could have outshone the stars. 

***

It took some time to actually set up a race between Ben and Poe both. They had to find a day where Ben was unencumbered by Jedi Academy work and where Poe was unencumbered by missions. In the end, they settled on a weekend for the both of them. When Ben told his father about it, his father grinned. 

“I’ll be right down there, kiddo,” he said. “You’re going to do great. I can feel it.”

And there was something about that sort of endorsement that was enough to make Ben grin back. Something about his father believing in him was always enough to make Ben smile. Sometimes his father overvalidated him. But Ben couldn’t say that he minded. 

Ben couldn’t say that he had piloted in a while. He could remember Poe taking him into space for his Naming Day last year, but he couldn’t recall any other instances he got to pilot. He supposed that he was all but chained to the ground a lot. A bird that didn’t get to use his wings that often. 

Now, he looked at the X-Wing that he had managed to borrow from the hangar on Yavin IV. He looked at it, patted the side of it. It looked like it had seen better days. While he was wondering (not worrying, but wondering. He hadn’t flown in a long time) about the race, he could give the X-wing some polishing. 

Even working on the X-wing, he could remember his father’s voice guiding him in his maintenance all the while. “ _See, Ben, that’s a hydrospanner...”_

It was while he was touching up the X-wing that he felt Poe’s presence behind him. He looked up at Poe, who was watching him with a slight smile on his face. “You,” he said lightly, “Go to bed.”

Ben looked up at him, smiled back. “Don’t want me to be tired tomorrow?”

”No,” Poe said. “Not really.”

He left the X-Wing in the hangar that night and headed back to their house. Their house. Even that was enough to give him a thrill thinking about it. Them, sharing a house together. 

“You excited about the race?” Poe said. 

“A bit wired, yes.”

”Hold onto that,” Poe said lightly. “This is the best pilot in the galaxy you’re going up against.”

”We’ll see.” In truth, Ben thought, Poe was an astounding pilot, but he never could resist a good competition. 

***

It was Saturday morning that they had breakfast and headed out to the hangar. Ben was already eager for the challenge, if he was to be perfectly honest. He was eager to race Poe. And now they could get in their X-wings and start racing. 

“Glad you made it!” Kare Kun walked over towards Ben and Poe both. “You guys ready?”

Ben nodded. Poe grinned. And even getting into his X-wing, Ben felt a sort of exhilaration buckling up and closing the roof over his head. This was what he was made for. This was perfect. 

They lifted off, and it was all a matter of piloting above the forests if only to avoid crashing into any wildlife. But Ben could see the open skies, and they were perfect, by the stars, they were perfect. He couldn’t believe everything that he was seeing. The white clouds, the blue skies, the green forests below...it was one of those things that made him feel like he was really just a speck in the greater scope of the galaxy. Even operating the X-wing to make it go faster, Ben could feel the Force guiding him all the while. Faster. Faster. Dodge. Spin. Things of that nature. Even piloting, he was amazed at how adept the X-wing really was. 

Poe was no slouch either, of course. There was something about racing against Poe that was exhilarating, just knowing that he had a moment of not trying to be perfect, not trying to outdo himself, but just having plain fun. That was all. That was all that really mattered. 

When they both landed, Poe got out of his X-wing and ran towards Ben. The way Poe looked in that moment — he was flushed, his eyes wide, his hair tousled. He looked like he’d just got out of a lake. Ben caught him, and Snap said, “Looks like Poe’s got some competition here. I mean...you're good, Ben. I’d call that a draw. Though Poe won by a second.”

Ben couldn’t say he minded at all. 

They got back to the house in a hurry. Once they got back there, Poe said, “So...what did you have in mind?”

“Well,” Ben purred, “You know what they say about ‘to the victor goes the spoils’.” He relished in the way Poe looked at him, that sort of longing look. 

“Ben...”

”Show me to the bedroom, Commander,” Ben said lightly. “I won’t resist.”

Poe swallowed, and Ben could tell, in that moment, how aroused he was. His beautiful brown eyes going almost black, his lips parted. Then, “Stars, Ben, you were so beautiful up there...”

”So were you.” Ben reached out to touch his face. “You’re an amazing pilot, Poe. One of the best. You know...I wanted to be like you.”

”Did you now?”

Even heading into the bedroom, Ben nodded. “You’re perfect in every way.”

Poe chuckled. “I wish.”

”You really are. Now,” and here Ben guided Poe towards the bed, “Shall the victor claim his spoils?”

Poe nodded. “Get on the bed.”

Ben did, and Poe unbuttoned him. He could feel Poe’s desire in that moment even as Poe unbuttoned him, slowly, tantalizingly, the tenderness there. 

“Stars, you’re beautiful,” Poe murmured, and it felt so good when Poe touched him that Ben found himself bucking into the touches, arching into Poe’s kisses all the while. And all the while, Ben could believe Poe when he said that Ben was beautiful. “So gorgeous, angel. You really were like a beautiful space angel up there, you really were. The way you flew...”

Ben sighed contentedly at the praise. There was something about the way that Poe said all this where Ben could believe it.  

Poe licked and nestled at Ben’s nipples in that moment and Ben cried out, begged, and he couldn’t help but be aroused at how he was all but collapsing into a begging mess just because Poe was licking his nipples. 

“Please,” Ben said. “Please, Poe. I need you — I need you.”

”What do you need?"

”Claim me. Make me yours. Make me completely yours, please.”

Poe’s eyes softened in wonder even as Ben pleaded, and he kissed Ben lightly. “So beautiful,” he said. “You want me inside you, angel?”

”Please.” Ben wanted to be kissed and caressed and filled, and Poe was too willing to oblige. He prepared Ben, carefully, and Ben was already greedy for Poe’s fingers, which felt so good inside him. 

“Poe...Poe!” Ben all but impaled himself on Poe’s fingers even as they brushed that perfect spot. “Yes, stars, you feel so good.”

Minutes later, after Poe had slicked it up, Poe’s shaft was inside him to the root, and Ben moaned. Poe looked down at him, adoration and lust in his eyes. He thrust into Ben, and Ben was so stuffed, so full, that it was bliss. 

Poe rocked inside him, rocked into him, and his eyes seemed to flutter even as he did so. He looked so beautiful in that moment, Ben thought even as he took Ben again and again.

“So beautiful,” Poe murmured. “Angel."

Poe’s hand closed around Ben’s shaft and began milking it, and Ben groaned. He was so full, so stuffed, so pleasured and well-taken-care-of. “More, Poe, more. Wreck me, ruin me...”

Poe paused. “I’ll hurt — “

 “You won’t,” Ben said. “I promise.”

Poe took him again and again, and it felt so good being taken, being so thoroughly loved like this. When Ben came, it was an explosion of white and Poe’s name a moan on his lips. He whimpered even as Poe thrust into him, before Poe came, Ben’s name on his lips. 

They lay together, Ben exhausted and satisfied, Poe holding him. Ben looked up at him, smiled. “Well,” he said, “In terms of claiming the spoils, that was...wonderful.”

”Much obliged.” Poe kissed his shoulder. “Especially since I have such...handsome spoils to go back to.”

Ben closed his eyes, reveling in the praise.

”How do you feel?” Poe said. 

“Tired,” Ben said, but it was a contented hum. “But stars...you do know how to show a Jedi a good time.”

”Much obliged.” Poe nuzzled him, and they both drifted off into a deep, contented sleep. 


End file.
